1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTT service system, and particularly, to a method for managing a talk burst (e.g., right to talk, privilege to speak, floor request) in a PTT service system in which a particular PTT terminal having a master function controls the talk bursts.
2. Description of the Background Art
A PTT (Push-To-Talk) service is a half-duple communication technique that grants a talk burst (i.e., floor grant, permission to talk, etc.) to only one user at a time, and provides one-to-one or one-to-many communication according to a user's selection. Here, a user that has been granted the right to talk is said to have been granted the “floor” or granted a “talk burst”, and these expressions can thus be used interchangeably.
In one-to-many communication, a PTT service providing voice communication is shared between a plurality of users to talk to. If a particular user selects a plurality of users or a group and presses a PTT key, a session is formed between PTT terminals through a PTT server, and the all selected recipients participate in the session and can transmit/receive voice data.
Every PTT terminal having a session established therefor can perform a PTT communication but must take a talk burst in order to transmit voice data. The PTT server controls the talk burst such that only one user among the users participating in the session can transmit voice data.
As described, since the PTT server performs talk burst control of the PTT service in accordance with the conventional art, when a talk burst is allocated to a particular user, another user cannot take a talk burst until the talk burst is released.
In addition, in the conventional talk burst management, in order to exclude a user monopolizing a talk burst or a user speaking unnecessary language from a group chat, it is inconvenient for the user to perform a procedure in which the user terminates the PTT communication, releases the session, re-establishes a group and establishes a session again.